Bram Stoker
Bram Stoker is the main Kamen Rider Cross from the year 1896 & only human to transform into Kamen Rider Dracula, at the expense of his own life, in an attempt to stop the King. Fictional Character Biography Bram Stoker is Scott's famous ancestor who was known for writing his novel Dracula. He also had a great love for music, & he battled the Fangire menace in 1896, his ideology that "All humans are music" his reason of fighting Fangires was to protect that music. Bram was a ladies man who retired from being a professional violinist for reasons unknown. It was by accident that he interfered in Lillian's mission & was eventually brought into their group as a result. Though normally a casanova, Bram was vexed on anything marriage related, things always staying the same, & others getting in his way. He was the first to learn Wolfgang was actually a Wolfen, although no one believed him until later when Wolfgang threatened Lillian & reveals himself. He then became the second user of the Cross System when Wolfgang was exposed, putting up a front of not suffering the suit's side effects. He was also capable of reasoning with Fangires who are not truly evil, he befriending Bruce/Frog Fangire as he convinced him not to harm others. During his battle with the Fangire Race, Bram falls in love with Florence, the original Queen of the Checkmate Four, resulting in the chain of events that led to him becoming the second Dracula after forming a pact with Batholomew II to take on the Fangires' King. Bram, with help from a time-traveling Scott, succeeds in destroying the King at the cost of being on the verge of death due to the strain of wielding Vampire King's power. Bram would then pay final visits to Lillian & the Arms Monsters before finally dying in Florence's arms after playing her favorite song. He would leave behind the Bloody Rose, a violin that Bram himself made with Florence's help, for Scott. However, in a strange turn of events in the present year, Bram's spirit makes his appearance when he suddenly finds himself in Scott's body. During that time, he recognized Mercy & Batholomew as the children of those from his time. He also starts building a new violin with Scott unaware that his father is building it through him. He would appear to Scott in spirit one final time, encouraging his grandson not to give up as he lives on through him. Rider Powers Cross Save Save Mode is the mode used by Cross mostly in the year 1896 in one of its early prototypes. Although the Cross System prototype was present in 1896, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Cross Belt, a bronze projection for the Cross System's transformation & the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Cross Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Wolfgang despite being a Wolfen, & it harmed Bram to the point of total memory loss. Dracula *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dracula only appears to have one form, similar to that of Vampire King Emperor Form in black & red. However, Dracula does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, & has no chains on his body as Vampire King needs to control his power. As Dracula, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis & the use of the Vampire King insignia as a weapon. As Florence would later explain, the Vampire King power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in near-death. This would prove to be true, as Bram had used the Dracula power a total of three times before almost dying due to the strain it put on his body. Boyd also mentioned this when Scott revealed his heritage to him. Equipment Cross Belt The Cross Belt is a necessary piece of equipment for the Cross Rider System. In conjunction with the Cross Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Cross. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On". It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Cross Rider System. Unlike Vampire King, the ones who become Cross are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Wolfgang tends to wear it with the Fueslots attached while Bram wore it on his first two occasions (against Wolfgang) without them. Every other time after that, Bram had the Fueslots attached. Cross Knuckle Cross also has an item called the Cross Knuckle that serves as his transformation device & becomes the Broken Fang with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle, where the Cross Knuckle charges up & releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Cross, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand), it announces "Ready". Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Fuestles Cross version I only has access to one fuestle. *'Knuckle Fuestle': This powers up the Cross Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Cross Belt announces "Cross Knuckle - Rise Up" prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1896. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes